ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Yggdrasil Beckons
Category:MissionsCategory:Seekers of Adoulin Missions Ashraak's Blood Sigil Dhokmak's Blood Sigil | items = Sky blue pome Sun yellow pome | repeatable = No | parent = | children = | previous = A Portent Most Ominous | next = Returning to the Trees | cutscenes = }} }} }} }} Walkthrough *This mission splits into two paths, with two BCNM fights. You can complete these in either order. *Both NMs only need to be brought down to around 10% HP to win. Yorcia Weald *Go to the southeastern section of ( ) in Yorcia Weald and click the Wavering Flux for a cutscene. (Directly West and a bit South of the I/H-6 Reive, near some Opo-Opos) *After the cutscene, click the Wavering Flux again to enter a battlefield in Yorcia Weald (U) against Ashraak, a Xol. **Your Sky blue pome is lost upon entry. If you lose the fight, return to the aged stump in Leafallia to get a new one Battle *You are assisted in this battle by Morimar. If he is defeated, the battle is automatically lost. *Alter Egos can be summoned in the battlefield. *Buffs wear on entry. *After his HP gets lower, Ashraak summons a Hell-spawned Orthrus to assist him. *Ashraak will switch between thunder and wind magic throughout the fight. *Ashraak casts Thunder V and Aero V. *Special Attacks: **Tearing Gust: Single-target knockback and Magic Defense Down **Zap: AoE Amnesia, Plague, and Shock **Chokehold: AoE Silence and Gravity **Shrieking Gale: Single target damage and knockback **Undulating Shockwave: AoE damage **Concussive Shock: AoE Shock *Both Ashraak and Hell-spawned Orthrus are extremely susceptible to ice magic. *Ashraak is susceptible to silence, slow, paralyze, frazzle, distract, bind, and gravity. *Hell-spawned Orthrus appears to be immune to most enfeebling magic except poison. *Special Attacks: **Lava Spit: AoE fire damage **Sulfurous Breath: Conal fire damage **Magma Hoplon: Blaze spike effect and Stoneskin Cirdas Caverns * Go to the northwestern corner of ( ) in Cirdas Caverns and click the Wavering Flux for a cutscene. This is near the Sih Gates zone, but it may be faster to take the Augural Conveyor warp and walk through Cirdas. **If you have "Watercrafting" and "Climbing", you can Waypoint to Yorcia Weald's Frontier Station, then head west to zone into the middle of the Caverns. *After the cutscene, click the Wavering Flux again to enter a battlefield in Cirdas Caverns (U) against Dhokmak, a newt-like Xol, and three Malignant Acuexes. **Your Sun yellow pome is lost upon entry. If you lose the fight, return to the aged stump in Leafallia to get a new one. Battle *Buffs wear on entry. *You are assisted in this battle by Darrcuiln. If he is defeated, the battle is automatically lost. *Alter egos can be summoned in this fight. *Dhokmak is assisted by 3 Malignant Acuexes. *Malignant Acuexes Special Attacks: **Foul Waters: Water Damage, Drown, Weight **Deadening Haze: AoE damage, Silence, and a Poison Aura **Pestilent Plume: Plague, Blind, and Magic Defense Down *The Malignant Acuexes are susceptible to all enfeebling magic including bind, gravity, and sleep. *The Malignant Acuexes are weak against elemental magic: particularly ice. *Dhokmak does not use normal melee auto attack rounds. Instead, he uses a TP attack every 3~5 seconds if his current target is in range that consumes all shadows. If his current target is not in range, he uses a ranged attack every 3~5 seconds that inflicts a weak poison on the target (<50 HP/tic) and ignores shadows. *Special Attacks: **Fetid Eddies: AoE Gravity and knockback **Aurous Charge: **Nullifying Rain: AoE or conal mass Dispel (3~5 buffs) and damage **Noyade: Conal Silence and places a stationary pool of poison on the target (300+ HP per tick while in the pool) **Cesspool: AoE HP Down *Since Dhokmak is extremely susceptible to gravity and does not appear to build resistance, a viable strategy is to kite him around the room and nuke him with thunder magic. Completion *After beating both bosses, Returning to the Trees is automatically flagged. Strategies * See talk-page for strategies